All's fair in a little love and a lot of war
by Demonsoulprincess
Summary: Lucy and Levy are vampires that belong to the Council of Vampires. But what happens when they are sent to retrieve the sons of Skiadrum and Weisslogia, willl they run when the tables are turned or will they fall under their charm? No NaLu or GaLe
1. Chapter 1

Hi Demon here! This is my first fanfic so please don't judge or hate! Rated M for cursing, pervs, and threatening books. Now READ!

**? POV**

I can't believe it! Me and Lu-Chan actually made it into Fairytail! I am so thankful it is a all girl guild… I can't stand coed guilds! Boys stink!

**Lucy's POV**

"Levy get your ass back here or I will rip your books to shreds!" I screamed as my little blunette friend raced back to my side within 2 seconds.

"Hmmmm you could have ran faster you know. Oh and I have to feed soon." I said almost irritated. "Me too." Levy glanced behind us and her eyes widened. She turned around so quickly she got whiplash.

"What is it?' I hissed. She mouthed It's the guys we are looking for. I visibly stiffened, then turned around. My eyes met beautiful blue-green eyes. I noted the scar on his eyebrow. I breathed in slightly. Vampire poison. I shifted positioning myself to run. His companion hadn't acknowledged our presence. The first man noted my discomfort and smirked widely.

He nudged his buddy and nodded in our direction. The other mans head snapped up and he harshly glared at me. I bristled slightly as Levy tugged at my arm. "Let's go Lucy." Levy said almost like she was scared. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her mouth 'lead them into town.'

I turned around I saw the blonde guy reach into his jacket and pull out something wooden. I turned around and darted towards him. He clearly was not expecting this because he dropped the stake.

But when I was about 5 feet in front of him I spun on my heel then darted back and grabbed Levy's arm. "Those bastards have poison." I whispered.

Her eyes dilated in fear. We took off towards the town square without looking back.

**Sting POV**

"Damn, those girls are fast!" I panted out. Rogue simply shook his head in defeat. "They are trying to lose us, we have to catch up with them." he said quite calmly. We were gradually slowing down without noticing.

Bastard. "Oh by the way, what was that trick the blonde one pulled?" "I have no clue, but it was very clever." He said thoughtfully. I groaned. "What are we dealing with again."

I glanced ahead of us. "Oh shit Rogue! We lost them! Minerva and Jiemma are going to fucking murder us!" I screamed obviously terrified.

"Relax Sting. They won't murder us. Do you know why this is SS class?" Rogue said almost impatiently. He continued on after I shook my head. "They are in the guild FairyTail and they are also SS class."

"What! Why didn't you tell me before we started? We would have actually been prepared if you told me!" I screamed. He shrugged before saying "I did not think of that."

We started jogging again and we came across the town square. "Oh shit." I said with my jaw hanging dangerously low to the ground. It was… extremely busy and colorful.

Me and rogue stared a little bit before ridding ourselves of our dumbstruck trances.

I elbowed him in the rib before we started walking again.

As we walked into the town square a girl came up to us with her hips swaying saucily. "I suppose you two are new in town. Am I right? Can I show you two around?"

My eyes were glued to her figure the entire time she spoke. "Sure you can be our guide today Miss…" I glanced up at her. She gasped then ruffled her dark pink hair and struck a pose. "Oh how rude of me my name is Sherry Blendi."

" You can be our guide today Miss Blendi." She grinned widely showing off her pearly whites. "Alright, do you want to meet my friends first?"

But before I could answer she said mischievously "Lets go already!" Then took off. I looked to Rogue and he gave me a dark look that said that I was going to pay later.

I grinned widely then took off after her before Rogue could hit me in the head.

He just sighed and ran after us.

** How the hell did Sherri get here! How did you like the 1****st**** chapter? **

**See ya~ **

**Demon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Demon here! I obviously don't own Fairy Tail! Enjoy Ch. 2!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

As me and Levy got to the town square we darted into the nearest alley. I poked my head out to listen. Hmmm okay… the blonde idiot is named Sting and emo dude was Rogue. Sooo that was them! I nodded as I took in some more info. So they are from the same guild as Minerva, this was going to be interesting. "Oh shit" I wailed inwardly as Sherry Blendi walked up to them and started trying to seduce them. I could hear her say "Want to come meet my friends? Lets go!" and then she spun on her heel and took off in the direction of Mira's restaurant.

Then Sting and Rogue took off after her. They were nearing the alley we were hiding in. I turned and made eye contact with Levy and nodded. As soon as they dashed by I grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and pulled them into the alley. Levy was already chanting a spell that would paralyze their arms and legs. Their faces were full of fear, it was hilarious. But we waited patiently until they finally started squirming.

I rolled my eyes and glanced back at Levy. "We taking them back with us Lev?" I questioned. She nodded but her gaze was locked on Rogue's neck. I simply sighed and shoved Levy out of the alley and said "Go feed." She took off towards the west side of town. I nodded and turned back to where they were. Rogue looked wary of me while Sting was looking at my body like a regular pervert. "Rogue you got lucky, oh and Sting?" He glanced up at me and said "WHAT THE FUCK HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMES! Yeah Blondie…?" I smiled sweetly showing off my fangs and said "Quit being a pervert and you're blonde too"

**Sting POV**

I looked up shocked that she would talk to me that way and met her steady gaze. After about 20 seconds later she looked towards Rogue and said softly "You should thank people who save you from becoming Levy's food. Its extremely painful." He nodded slowly his eyes wide with fear.

She smirked and said " Don't worry I'm not hungry… for now." She giggled when we scooted away from her. She turned around facing the front of the alley. Her back was tense for a moment then she relaxed. She turned towards us snickering quietly. "So wasn't Sherry supposed to show you guys around town? OH boy this is gonna be hilarious!"

"Why is it going to be hilarious? Oh and what's your name?" I questioned. She sighed then said "Basically she was going to have you two be her new boy toys. And for my name, just call me… Heartfilia." I nodded my head suddenly sleepy then glanced over at Rogue asleep. "Sting do you and Rogue have exceeds?"

Heartfilia whispered. I nodded sadly this time. "Are their names Lector and Frosch? Heartfilia questioned so softly barely could make out what she said. "Do you know where they are?" I whispered hopefully. She nodded then I fell asleep.

**6 HOURS LATER (It was about 4 o clock in Ch. 1)**

I awoke to Blondie pacing with her brow furrowed with her phone in hand. "Hey Heartfilia, what are ya doing'? She quickly shushed me then jumped up and whirled around so fast she was a golden blur. "Sherry get your pathetic lazy ass out of the shadows!" She growled menacingly. The pink headed girl lazily stepped out in front of her. "Those are my innocent boy toys, back off Bitch!" She hissed. "Me and Levy were ordered to protect them." Heartfilia said quietly. "By who?" Sherry sneered. "The council, that's who." Blondie said. Sherry froze. "You're kidding right?" She sputtered out looking very scared. Heartfilia sighed and made the get the fuck off sign with her hands. As Sherry scurried off Blondie turned around and muttered "Sherry is such a pain in my ass." A aggravated screech resounded through Magnolia. Following directly after that fits of laughter echoed through the city. The people who were still walking around chuckled when they heard their antics.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I got some advice from my lazy big sister when I was typing! I am going to try and update once a week. School gets in the way of everything! Please review!**

**-DemonSoul**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Demon here! Sorry I couldn't get it out sooner but my laptop broke down. I will try to post more chapters. If you want more stories give me ideas and I will get to writing now read! Sorry I wasn't that detailed!**

_Thoughts in italics_

_**Flashbacks Bold/italic**_

* * *

**Lucy POV**

_ Sherry is so fun to piss off. Damn I am starting to get hungry. Levy better come back soon so I can feed or her books will die. But then what will she do to Plue? _

_Should I recast the spell? Why do I have to get assigned this job?! They don't even know their half vampire! _I shook my head and knelt down to recast the spell on Rogue and Sting.

When I noticed Rogue disappeared. I simply sighed then grabbed Sting whipped out my knife and held it to his neck. I called out "Rogue come back, I would love to make Sting my snack. If you want to save his life come back and sit." all with a sweet tone and feral grin.

Sting sighed and said "He isn't coming out until you release me." I slightly frowned. _Wasn't their guild supposed to be heartless and cruel? Isn't that is what they are known for? _

Sting saw my frown and questioning gaze so he said "Look I already know you think our guild is heartless and cruel but that is how we get our reputation. And we already know we are both half vampire."

"Are you joking?" I asked quite stunned from his earlier statement. "No, why would I joke about something like that." he said frowning. I sighed in relief. "Phew you just made my job a lot easier."

"I did, HOW BLONDIE?" he questioned uneasily. "Simple, you already know you are part vampire. But you are actually 7/8 vampire." "WTF!" he screamed before fainting.

I sighed softly before muttering "you can come out now…" "So I presume you told him?"

I sighed before saying "Rogue quit acting like you didn't hear what I said." He shook the hair out of his face and glared at me.

"Ok you already know I heard everything but what do you mean you and Levy were ordered to protect us by the 'council'?"

_Gee he is so dumb doesn't he know his mother is Skiadrum and Sting's father is Weisslogia! Why did Levy take that job? She looked like she knew him… _I snapped my fingers as I realized she probably wanted me to kill one of them.

"What is it?" Rogue questioned almost nervously. I shot him a sly look before I said "Does it seem strange that you retards found us so fast? And do you know who your parents are?"

After shocking him with my (blunt) epic words (A/N: Lucy… that is so Lucy of you.) I glanced back down at the phone in my hand. _Damn no word from Levy!_ I lazily flipped my hair out of my face and said "Quit being so fucking boring Rogue."

He looked at me with a pained expression and said "What do you mean to do with us?"

_**Flashback start**_

_**I see two young girls about 16 years of age tied up in a log cabin looking very scared. Two pale men entered and they both looked hungry. **_

_**They examined the girls, then the first pale man said "I'll take the blunette Natsu." **_

_**The second man supposedly named Natsu said "Fine, as long as I can have the blond one here…."**_

" _**The blond girl looked up obviously terrified and said "What do you mean to do with us?" And with that the two men launched themselves at the girls's necks.**_

_**Flashback end**_

"Where did you hear that?" I asked while secretly panicking. "From the people who trained me and Sting." He said clearly confused.

"And that would be?" I asked weakly fighting back waves of nausea. "Their names were Natsu and Gajeel." He said while looking very uncertain.

And with that I fainted.

**How did you like that? Did I do good? Please review or PM me! You were not expecting Natsu and Gajeel to be the BAKAS that turned Lucy and Levy were you? I will be out with the next chapter soon!**

-Demon


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! FORGIVE ME! I have been having writers block lately and most of the reviews are MORE MORE MORE! I feel really bad about it so I am making ch. 4 longer then usual to make it up to you guys. I don't own Fairytail!**

_Telepathy in italics_

**Rogue POV**

As I said those words her brown eyes rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the ground. But just before she hit the ground I knelt down and caught her. I then shifted her so she was facing me. She looked quite pale in the moonlight, paler then she was earlier.

I inwardly started to panic because WTH (what the hell) was I supposed to do. I cautiously pressed my hand against her forehead. I sighed in relief, her temperature was normal. How long ago had she fed? A snarl brought me out of my thoughts which caused me to almost drop Heartfilia.

I set her down and whirled around. I slightly relaxed at the sight of Heartfilia's companion but her expression set me on my guard. Saying the short bluenette was angry is an understatement because she was livid.

Her eyes were glowing orange and her teeth were bared as she advanced upon me. I stumbled back trying to put distance between us. "It's not what you think!" I exclaimed still backing away. I leapt backwards over the unconscious girl barely keeping myself from falling onto her.

**Levy POV**

As I returned to the alley I watched as my partner crumpled like wet paper into the arms of Mr. Dark &amp; Dashing. He bent over her, his back facing me. He moved her slightly and did something I couldn't see then sighed. Thinking the worst I involuntarily let out a terrifying snarl.

He stumbled and almost dropped Lucy then set her down and whirled around. His posture relaxed for a moment before stiffening again at my face and eyes. I quickly advanced upon him. He stumbled back holding out his arms and said nervously "It's not what you think!" still not stopping his retreat. Then he almost tripped on Lucy but he caught himself just in time.

At the sight of Lucy in such a horrible sight caused my eyes to stop glowing immediately. Then I crouched down and checked either side of her neck. I sighed in immense relief. She wasn't marked by him.

I glanced back over at him and said "Where's Scar Face?"**(A/N: Sorry to people who love Sting's scar!)** " Right over there shorty." I openly growled at him before turning back to Lucy. I examined her thoroughly and noticed she was paler than she usually is.

A comical light bulb went off above my head as I realized she had not fed since last night. I turned around and caught sight of Rogue and now awake Sting sweat dropping at my comical light bulb moment. **(A/N: Levy… I would too.)**

I inwardly smirked knowing the both were beginning to like Lucy. I put on a horrified grief stricken face as I sniffled. Both guys had wide eyes and were beginning to freak. "Hey what is it?" Sting questioned uncomfortably. "It's Lu-Chan! She needs to feed real bad or else she goes poof!" I wailed with tears running down my cheeks. She wouldn't mind me exaggerating a bit. She would just get really sick.

"How can we help?" Rogue asked. Sting obviously knew what to do so he rolled up his sleeve and presented his wrist. I gently helped the unconscious girl sit up and gently slapped her cheeks to wake her up. Relief washed over me as her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times and caught sight of Sting's wrist.

She nervously glanced up at his face then back to his wrist and back at him. He nodded once his face grim. She gently bit into his wrist and closed her eyes and fed for about 15 seconds before releasing his wrist.

I frowned and said in a commanding tone "Lucy Heartfilia you did not take enough! Do you have a death wish?" She reached into her back pocket and pulled out bandages totally ignoring me and started to work on bandaging Sting's wrist. "Lucy Heartfilia LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I yelled fresh tears making their way down my face.

**Lucy POV**

I guiltily glanced at her and regretted it a second later. More tears made their way down her flushed cheeks. I frowned and turned back to finish bandaging Sting's wrist. _'Are you okay?' 'What do you think?!' _I thought bitterly. He looked hurt.

I flinched. _'Sorry.' ' It's okay. What next?' _I stood up and said "Lets get going. We are expected to be at the Council by 3 am." I said while avoiding Levy's hard gaze. "Alright then." She said coldly while watching me carefully.

Levy grabbed Rogue's arm roughly and pulled him to his feet. I reached down and gently helped Sting to his feet. _'So why do they need us Lucy?' _I inwardly sighed, I knew it was going to come to this.

'_Do you know who your father is?' ' No…' 'Have you heard of Weisslogia and Skiadrum?' 'Yes. Why?' 'How do I put this… Sting, Weisslogia is your father.' _

He turned around with a strange look on his face. He roughly grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER YOU BITCH!" He yelled.

I glanced back at Levy who was talking with Rogue who was taking this a lot better than Sting was. I glanced down at my phone where the council code was displayed then back at the dark street. "Let's go." I ordered in a monotone voice.

Sting released my shoulders and turned back around so I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. He stumbled once. "Lucy…" Levy whispered. "Ya? What do you need?" I said softly. "Do you want to die Lucy?" she said so quietly I could barely hear it.

I sighed and said "At times, but that isn't happening until I kill him." She rolled her eyes at me then said "Same here." I glanced at my phone screen then back up and guided us down a dark alley. "Why are we here? There is nothing here." Sting questioned me harshly. I turned around and gave a him a sickly sweet smile.

"It's an illusion dumbass." I said with a tone that did not match my smile. I pulled on a ladder and a little code box appeared. I carefully typed in the code and the back wall of the alley split in half revealing marble doors. I grinned and said "We're here!"

**How did you guys like it? Were they too OCC? Hope you guys liked it! **

**REVIEW! **

**~Demon**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM THE WORST AUTHOR EVER! I WAS SO BUSY I COULDN'T UPDATE! WAHHHHH! I am truly sorry and I will update with 3 chapters worth! I don't own Fairytail and I think it's better that I don't considering how horrible I am… Enjoy. OH! LEVY WILL HAVE A PAIRING, I am just building up her badass character.**

* * *

**Sting POV**

Lucy bent over giving me and Rogue the perfect view of her black cat suit clad ass in order to type in the code. I licked my lips without knowing and visualized her bent over naked, waiting for me to claim her.** (A/N: The blood-link telepathy wore off.)**

She punched in the last number and straightened up just as the alley wall split apart to show pure white doors. The buxom blonde glanced over her shoulder and said "We're here!"

Then the two petite girls pushed open then the large doors with ease and gestured for us to enter. My partner stepped into there cautiously and I followed close behind.

I glanced around the long hallway, unconsciously checking for danger. A snort came from in front of Rogue and the tiny blunette said "Oh quit actin' like there is danger around every corner."

Lucy then muttered "There always is when it's us." At that moment shorty reached over me and swung a fist at her. The blonde held up her hands in surrender then paused and asked "Hey Levy-Chan, why haven't we seen those stalkers today?"

The girl stopped swinging her fists, looked around, shrugged, then cautiously started to walk down the hallway, with me, Blondie, and Rogue following closely behind Levy. "Lu-Chan… they're probably going to try and mark us… again." Lucy shuddered at the word 'mark', which caused her breasts to bounce, I didn't mind at all though.

Just as we were about to open the black doors which I figured led to the place where I would meet my father and possibly my mom too, three shadows emerged from the sides of the doors and successfully scared the living shit out of the girls. "Lucy-chan~" a red haired man cooed.

Right after I thought it could not get any creepier, two more men with weird hair styles sang in unison "Levy-Chan~!" "…RUN!" Lucy screamed.

The blonde took our hands and sprinted at high speeds to the doors, so we would not have to deal with them. The blunette ripped off the doors in her haste to get away from them, personally I don't blame her… MY FANGIRLS AREN'T EVEN THAT CREEPY!

**Lucy POV**

I glanced around the now silent council room and smiled sheepishly. A tall blond male in the back of the room stood up and stated "It was those dumb mutts again."

"Weiss, it's obvious who caused the stereotype 'dumb blonde'." I snorted, crossing my arms over my ample chest. He visibly twitched at that. I rolled my eyes just before a black haired woman crossed the room and slammed her fist onto my head. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR SKIADRUM!" I screamed while clutching my head and barely holding the tears back.

"Do not disrespect your elders child and have you forgotten that the guests are still here." Skiadrum reprimanded me gently. At her words my screams died in my throat.

I turned around wide eyed. "Hey Blondie, what happened to the badass?" Sting teasingly questioned. My cheeks went scarlet as I defiantly sputtered in denial. The amused male then glanced over at Weisslogia and asked "So you're my pops?"

The man grinned and hugged the shorter spiky haired man. "You've grown up so much. The last time I saw you was when you were two years old." Weisslogia said while examining Sting's face. The older blonde then smiled "You look just like I did while I was 1,700!"

I then whispered to Skiadrum "I don't know if that's a good or bad thing…" The woman burst out laughing as she slapped her knee. Weisslogia then glared at me and growled "What was that?"

I waved him off and said "Don't take stuff too seriously Weiss!" while grinning like an idiot. He released his scarred son, walked over to me, placed his hand on my shoulder and said "I have news so shush!" He paused to take a deep breath "We have found them."

A rabid snarl slipped past my lips as my eyes glowed with bloodlust "Where?!" I demanded harshly, another voice perfectly in sync with mine.

**Rogue POV**

Never again will I see those two as innocent, unscarred, flawless girls. Right now Lucy and Levy's eyes were glowing a bright gold and orange, with their teeth long and sharp showing their bloodlust.

"In the East mountains." A monotone red headed female stated. "Thank you Erza." The blonde said, her voice returning to normal for a split second. Both furious vampires then stalked towards a red door at the back of the room.

"Lucy, take Raois and Sting with you." Skiadrum called worriedly. "If they want to see me and my partner rip your so called trainers, limb from limb, be my guest." Levy snarled.

Lucy flung the door open then stormed out with shorty right on her heels.

**Levy POV**

We took off and dangerously high speeds and raced to the mountains where those monsters were probably killing more innocent girls. I picked up my pace as the thought entered my head.

As me and Lucy arrive at the base of the east mountains 4 panting figures barely caught up to us. "We'll help you." a blond male stated. "I need to see my son." Igneel, a member of the council announced. "Ditto." Metalicanna growled.

A single nod from Rogue caught my attention. "Rogue, Sting as we speak those bastards are probably killing or turning young girls. Now LETS GO!" I whisper screamed.

The 6 of us then began our race against the clock in order to stop those two once and for all.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! I am sorry for the long wait though. The next chapter is when Natsu and Gajeel are introduced. *squeal* this will be SO Fun to write!**

**~Demon **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey GUYS! I'm back~ As always, the talented Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

As we ran up the side of the east mountain, I found myself wondering why Sting and Rogue would want to see us rip the bastards to pieces. The thoughts vanished as a small hunting cabin appeared in our sights. I sniffed the air. So they are inside. The stench of human blood was overwhelming in my state.

"Lucy, Levy let us handle this. If we can't handle it or they attack… do what you do best." Igneel snarled out. I nodded my head, agreeing to what he said. I heard Levy grunt in agreement.

Once we came within 20 yards of the cabin, our small group stopped. The door creaked open, revealing the men we had been hunting for three centuries."Hello bastard." The taller, pierced man greeted rudely. "Igneel." The pink haired male growled through gritted teeth. "We would like to have you come home, Natsu, Gajeel." Igneel stated.

Natsu smirked "No chance in hell." Gajeel nodded in agreement. "Sting, Ryos come here." The two men I had met earlier casually walked over and stood next to them, completely at ease. Noticing my narrowed eyes, Rouge smirked darkly. "Who do you think sent the request to capture you two?" My eyes flickered to Natsu and Gajeel then back to him.

"Smart, but are you fast enough Blondie?" Someone purred in my ear. I spun around just to be sent flying out of my hiding place and into a giant tree by Sting.

I ducked out of the way as Sting's fist came crashing fight above my head. I swiftly elbowed him in the stomach and sprinted to the center of the clearing, back to back with Levy, who had been flushed out by Natsu.

**Natsu POV**

I watched as Sting sent a blonde girl that I didn't even see, flying through trees until she collided with the giant oak. He leaped after her and punched where her head once was.

A rustling sound caught my attention, I curiously eyed the place I heard it come from. It's a vampire, that's for sure. I prepared a ball of fire in my hand then hurled it at the person. She launched out of the thicket and narrowly missed the ball of flames.

The tiny, disheveled blunette stood panting in the middle of the small clearing. So they actually got the right girls. The blonde was instantly back to back with her.

"You two look real familiar." I drawled, examining the girls, pretending not to know them. The blonde glared at me harshly as Sting, Ryos, and Gajeel rejoined me. "Of course, vampires always recognize their meals." Blondie hissed at me, her eyes going a bright shade of gold.

"Lucy, don't you dare." The bastard aka Igneel gasped out. 'Lucy' pulled out some sort of gun and pointed up. A council flare gun. Before she could fire a shadow materialized next to her and snatched the gun.

Ryos faded back into existence next to Sting, looking very amused. "You never listen." Metalicanna grunted out. "Blondie, you look cute when your mad." Sting taunted. The girl twitched visibly. Another groan of pain came from the assholes. A small girl who looked no older than thirteen silently ghosted into the area. "Take them back." "But Levy-nee, I-" The tiny girl was cut off. "Wendy, we'll be fine." Levy said softly.

Wendy looked like she wanted to cry, but she obeyed. "How did you two contact the council without the gun?" Gajeel gruffly asked once the girl and bastards were gone. Blondie shrugged, a dangerous smirk playing on her lips "I was merely the distraction."

**Sting POV**

"I was merely the distraction." I sighed in annoyance "Can we skip all the explanations and stuff? I wanna fight." "Sting, how old are you?" Blondie asked. "400. How old are you two?" "300" She stated, while frowning. Her expression became blank as she shifted into a defense position. "Natsu, Gajeel? We take Blondie." I stated cockily. _'And when we do catch you, your as good as marked.'_

**(A/N: I'm not doing Levy against Natsu and Gajeel)**

I lunged at her, in perfect synchronization with Rogue. She narrowly dodged both attacks while flipping Levy out of the way. "Impressive." I whispered into Lucy's ear before almost succeeding to mark her.

She realized what we were gonna try and do so she ran… towards the other fight? Lucy snatched up tiny and booked it. It happened so fast, I didn't even have time to blink.

I lunged for her and only succeeded in tearing off one of her sleeves. Giving me and Rogue a tantalizing view of a side of her pale, large, heaving breasts.

"Get them!" Natsu roared. We took off after them, already losing their scent. As we sprinted after the girls I asked Natsu "Why are you so hyped up about catching them?"

"You know how you two want to mark Heartfilia?" He responded bemusedly. "Oh." I grimaced. He laughed, then abruptly stopped. "They're heading for shelter, in werewolf territory." He mumbled.

He turned around and looked me in the eye "Do they have wolf allies?" Natsu asked almost pissed. "Ye- oh shit." I groaned. "We have to get them fast." my trainer barked out suddenly. I took off, Natsu, Rogue, and Gajeel on my heels.

**Levy POV **

"Put me down! We can run faster that way!" I whined. She set me down and steered me to head into wolf territory. "Lu-chan they'll mark us!" "No, they won't! Now those guys were trying to mark us!" She quickly panted out.

"Is that why we booked?" I guessed, running faster now. She nodded, showing that I guessed right. "So who was trying to mark you?" I asked. "The traitors!" Lucy spat out the words like they were poison.

"And m-me?" I questioned slightly more timidly. "Natsu Dragoneel." She snarled. I tripped, hurting my leg in the process. "We're slowing down! Let me carry you!" She barked. "I can't get up!" I shouted. My yell echoed through the forest. We turned pale. "Oh shit, I can kinda see them!" She whispered. "I can see wolf territory!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Levy. Cover your ears." I covered my ears while holding in my cries. She picked me up and yelled "JET! DROY!" before throwing me into wolf territory where Jet caught me in his arms.

"What about Lu-chan?" I whimpered. "DAN!" I heard my crazy best friend scream before leaping over the chasm and into wolf territory. "NOOO! THEY GOT AWAY!" I listened to the monsters who were chasing us roar and howl in disappointment.

I gathered up my courage and peeked through my fingers at the men. The pink haired one was staring intently at me and licking his lips hungrily. I let out a soft cry of fear which unintentionally caused Jet worry.

"Are you okay Levy?" "I'm fine just scared, is Lu-chan alright?" "She is fine, we'll take you guys back to Fairy Tail, for now sleep." He informed me gently. I yawned and felt my eyes fill up with tears. "I let Lucy down, didn't I? I'm nothing but a burden to everyone." I sobbed softly to myself. "Levy, you did not let Lucy down. She considers you to be a little sister and I think you are the strongest, smartest, and the prettiest vampire existing." Jet reprimanded me.

"Y-you really t-think so?" I stuttered out, still sniffling. "Yes, I do think so." I smiled softly into his chest as he carried me. "You shouldn't be doing all this lovey-dovey stuff in front of us, especially in front of me since I want to mark her right now." Natsu said as the quartet appeared.

"Jet, get us out of here! I need Lu-chan" I sobbed into his chest, my petite body shaking with near silent sobs, unaware of the disbelieving looks they were sending me.

"She is one of the strongest slayers the council has? Pathetic!" Gajeel laughed at my sorry state. "Do not insult the council you shit eating, mother fucking, son of a bitch!" Jet screamed.

"Jet, lets go! My leg is still hurt!" I harshly demanded. He pulled back from his argument to stare at me in shock "Your leg is hurt and you didn't tell me!" He sputtered out, totally dumbfounded.

I bit my lip, and stared at the ground in embarrassment. "Oh for fucks sake! Let me help!" Salamander exclaimed in exasperation.

"Fine, if you even do one thing to her besides help her with her broken leg, I will tear you limb from limb!" Jet snarled before gently setting me in Salamander's arms.

"I'll be back soon. Will you be okay for a bit with them Levy?" He asked softly. "I'll be fine Jet." I offered a reassuring smile. He nodded once before rising up and walking off into the trees, glancing back one or two times.

When he was finally out of view. The men relaxed and got into comfier positions. "Now for the questioning." Sting dramatically said, with a flourish of his hands.

**Lucy POV **

As we walked with Jet back to where he left Levy with those bastards, the throbbing . "Hey Dan, can you check my ankle? It really hurts." He glanced down at me concerned. "Hey Jet, can you check Lucy's ankle?" He asked.

"Fine. He removed my combat boot and grimaced. "Damn, how the hell did you twist it that bad?" He poked it. "OWWWWW! THAT FUCKIN' HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" I howled.

"Sorry, bout that." He apologized. "No problem." I mumbled. "We're almost there." I sighed in relief. "How's Levy's leg?" I asked trying to focus on something else other than the pain.

"She is fine… I hope." He muttered dejectedly. "Well mister, it's your fault for leaving her there with them!" I snarled. "Lu-chan! You're here and alive!" Levy cheered as we stood at the edge of the rather large clearing, just in their view, I smiled softly.

"I don't die easily. You know that better than anybody. After all I was your lab rat until you nearly electrocuted me." I chuckled fondly at the memory when she blushed in embarrassment. "But she gets injured really easily!" Jet piped up.

He poked me in my injured ankle and I leapt out of Dan's arms into the air and landed right next to Levy on Jet's warm trench coat howling in pain the entire time I was midair. "Lu-chan, that is the worst twisted ankle I have ever seen." My partner examined my ankle.

"I think you might've broke the bone a little bit right here and here." Sting said, his cold hands actually helping numb the pain. "Wait, hold on. Why aren't you screaming in pain and trying to punch or kick him for several different reasons?" Jet asked.

Dan draped his trench coat over me and I snuggled into it before I yawned widely. "His hands are cold, he wasn't poking me really hard, and I'm too comfy." I yawned again.

"Heartfilia, do you mind if we make a splint for your ankle so you can walk?" Rogue asked. "I don't mind, just make one for Levy." I mumbled between yawns.

**My POV**

The men exchanged amused glances; gone was the spitfire girl who tried to kill them earlier, in the devil's place was an adorable and sleepy girl who cared for Levy like a little sister.

"Lu, go to sleep, you can feed tonight." Levy said kindly, yet firmly.

The vampires watched as she desperately tried to stay awake, but was not able to stay conscious for long when Levy stroked her hair and began to sing a soft and sweet yet simple song.

Sting and Rogue watched the girl they wanted to mark, sleep peacefully. "Naturally Dan, I think you should go for Yukino or Angel. And Jet, I don't like you the way you like me.

To everybody's surprise Dan didn't get mad at Levy, instead he agreed with her. "I know, chasing after Lucy is like chasing after a shooting star." He bitterly admitted.

Jet on the other hand… exploded. "What do you mean you don't like me how I like you. Levy I have loved you for years! So you go for some pink haired blood sucker for the rest of eternity-"

The blunette raised one hand up to cut him off "Me and Lucy swore we would never get marked because as soon as we killed Natsu and Gajeel, we would kill ourselves. Lucy hates this life so much because she has to take innocent lives to survive. I would gladly take my life to repent for all the lives I've extinguished! We never wanted this life, it was forced on us! Natsu… she still has nightmares about you turning her."

Levy smiled a pain filled smile "But, I guess this is life. Now! Let's sleep!"

**3:00pm (A vampire's wake up time)**

**Rogue POV**

I cracked open my eyes, the trees were blocking out most of the light. I grumbled to myself as I noticed Lucy was gone. Wait. Lucy. Is. GONE.

I relaxed slightly as I noticed she had taken her splint and probably is using it. Light footsteps caught my attention so I tilted my head upwards, pretending to sleep while secretly watching Lucy.

She was wearing her repaired black cat suit with one combat boot and one heavily bandaged foot. "Rogue quit pretending to sleep just to watch me and actually get up.'" She grumbled.

"Sorry Heartfilia, I didn't know it bugged you." I apologized while coming up behind her and hugged her, resting my chin on her head. "N-no it's fi-fine, just get o-off me!" Lucy stuttered.

"Why princess?" I blew hot air into her ear. Blondie leapt away from me, tripping because of her ankle. She almost landed on Levy but Sting caught her. "Because I said so… and when the hell did you get up?!" She whispered in a uproar.

"When Rogue did." Was his simple answer. Once she was steady on her feet, Princess turned on her heel and stomped out of the clearing the best she could. Me and my partner exchanged amused glances, but still materialized at her sides.

"What the hell do I have to do to get away from you idiots?" Blondie asked, on the verge of tearing out her hair. "Killing us, killing yourself, running somewhere we can't find you, and tons of other crazy ways!" Sting cheerfully said, wrapping one arm around her tiny waist.

"The last two options sound awfully appealing right now!" She grumbled while escaping Sting's grasp… and ending up in mine. "I fucking swear, Kami hates me!" She growled, limping ahead after getting away from us.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked when she finally relented and walked in between us. "Getting supplies for Levy's experiments." She explained, leaning slightly against Sting.

A little while after she had gotten comfortable in our presence, Lucy took a deep breath and asked looking almost embarrassed "My ankle hurts, ca-can one o-of you g-guys carry m-me?"

Sting smirked and scooped her up in his arms "Sure thing Princess, now what do we need to find for Tiny?" Lucy solidly whacked him over the head with the list and hissed "Me and Levy are practically the same height!"

"Sting was right, you do look cute when your mad." I pointed out. Her cheeks went scarlet as she whacked me even harder than she whacked Sting. I chuckled at her causing her to whack me even harder.

"Stop laughing!" She wailed. I smelt a faint smell of our teammates, including the witch. She smelt it too, so Lucy shut up rather quickly. "They're part vampire." I whispered softly.

Her face went white as she mumbled "Tear the some spots on my cat suit and take off my splint." I quickly did so, just finishing up when they stood in front of us. "So you have completed half the mission." Minerva examined the injured vampire in Sting's arms, who was being carried almost lazily.

She snickered to herself "Lucy Heartfilia, I'm shocked… I thought Levy would have gotten caught first." "Well they're fast and I'm injured from getting Levy away while running." She explained, her feminine voice laced with warning.

"Where is your injury?" Minerva asked almost mockingly. "I'm not stupid enough to tell you where I'm injured Min-min." She replied in the same manner.

The Lady whirled around on her "Do. Not. Mimic. Me. Do you understand, lowlife?" She venomously threatened her. "Crystal clear bitch." Her voice was as cold as Minerva's dead heart.

**Rufus POV**

In my 359 years of existing I have never seen anyone talk back to our lady like that! I glanced back at her, questions running through my head.

I noticed she was looking too comfortable, on the verge of sleeping in Sting's arms. "Hey Rogue, my arms hurt, you carry her." I heard the idiot call to Rogue. He jogged to the shadow vampire's side and gently deposited her in his arms.

"She was too heavy for you? She is really light." Rogue said, his eyebrows rising in disbelief. "No, I'm not gonna get killed if her buddies come after us."

He explained. I guess he isn't such an idiot after all. The man smirked "They'll kill you not me, you were the one who tried to mark her when we fought her." He informed Sting.

"Y-you idiot! You tried t-to m-mark HER!" Milady screeched at him. She stopped and began to pace back and forth. She put her head in her hands "This is bad. We're all as good as dead." Minerva mumbled frantically.

"What is it Milady?" I asked worriedly. "He-her team will be o-out for blood." She whispered. "Whose blood?" I questioned uneasily. "Yours, Minerva's, Orga's, and the traitors blood, that's whose blood." A mocking child-like voice rang out. A tiny girl stepped out and scared Minerva horribly.

"Levy I-I can exp-explain, Levy?" Minerva backed up. "Give us Lucy." The person demanded. "We'll pass." Sting cockily stated. "What?! Give her to them! NOW!" Minerva cried out, her voice getting shriller.

"No thanks, we haven't had a chance to actually mark or mate her yet." Rogue said, his scarlet eyes darkening. The girl was out of Rogue's arms and next to Levy in a flash, putting less weight on her right foot.

"You know Blondie, you look absolutely adorable when your mad, but… you look so innocent right now… I could just eat you up." Sting said, already positioning himself to run.

The air around the said girl began to shimmer and waver as she transformed into a beautiful cougar. "Interesting, I knew there had to be some other reason for you two being so highly prized by the council." Rogue stated, eyes locked on the transformed blonde.

The cougar hissed menacingly and balanced it's weight on 3 legs. Sting lunged at the cougar and was easily swatted away with a massive paw. I glanced over at Rogue only to find he was missing.

Agitated woman-like screams coming from where the girls where had my heart in my mouth (A/N: FIGURATIVELY! PEOPLE REMAIN CALM WHILE I PANIC!) The cougar was being hung by her injured leg while Levy was being slowly tortured by Sting.

The cougar shifted back into the girl and I could make sense of her screams "DON'T HURT HER! LET HER GO!" She frantically escaped Rogue and freed Levy from the sadistic blonde's grasp. Holding the small childlike body to her chest she stumbled away from them, eyes wide with fear and her body trembling.

Sparing us one last final glance, she took off speeding through the forest with her limp slightly slowing her. Rogue and Sting turned to us with wild, dark, and slightly psychotic smiles. "Minerva, you disrespected our Lucy-chan." Sting rumbled threateningly.

"I was just teasing her!" She whispered, her body trembling just like the other woman's body had. Milady sobbed into her hands, curling into fetal position.

"Let this be a warning to you. Never. Speak. Touch. Or do anything to Lucy. Or we will we end you. Instantly. Do you understand Minerva?" The second man asked with narrow eyes.

She nodded quickly. Pleased smiles replaced the maniacal smiles on their faces. "Tell Jiemma about this and your as good as dead… understood?" This time we both nodded.

They turned on heel and stalked in the direction Lucy had taken. "We won't be coming back to Sabertooth." Sting called over his shoulder.

**Lucy POV**

I ran through the forest, taking the shortcut to FairyTail. Tears blurred my vision as I stumbled over roots, never once letting go of Levy. I have to make it! I won't let them get her or me…

**That was fun to write! If you don't like what I wrote… deal with it! **

**~Demon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I am sorry about the long wait and I am disappointed in myself for the news I am about to share. I am probably going to take 3 months for each new updates because I have writers block. Well, I don't own Fairytail which is probably for the best. Please read and then review!**

* * *

**Sting POV**

I cocked my head slightly to the side, listening for Blondie. I smirked sadistically when I heard her sobs. Then my smirk transformed into a full blown grin as I heard her struggle to get away.

Ignoring my fallen ex-comrades in the distance**(AN: Fatal mistake on your part Stingy-bee~!)**, I strode past some old stuff we had encountered on our way here, walking shoulder to shoulder with Rogue. I then snapped a annoying tree in half, my muscles rippling as I released the tension in them.

"Blondie~, we're coming for you~" I called out, on the verge of insanity due to our little princess. I listened once again as I heard her stumble along even faster. "Let's go." My partner spoke.

**Minerva POV**

After the two terrifying monsters had left, I shot straight up into the direction of a very familiar scent. I can't even abandon her now! That was over 3 centuries ago. "Milady! Where are you going?" Rufus called. "Off to save my ex-teammate from those two!" I shouted, nearly delirious with fear.

I shifted into a midnight raven and took off, flapping my wings quickly. Not thinking clearly one drop.

**Lucy POV**

I scraped my leg on a log and came across a chasm. I was nearing Fairytail! I quickly thought-messaged a trusted ally. A slight rustle in the bushes was enough to alert me to their presence. I ducked just in time. I stood and stared at the 4 men that stood in front of me.

Glaring at them with all the courage I was able to gather, I snarled "Stay the hell away from us." Rogue chuckled darkly "I don't think so Princess." I involuntary took a step back and lost my balance. Which then caused me to tumble over the edge, accidentally taking Levy with me. A hand flashed out and grabbed my foot.

I tried to hold on to Levy but she slipped from my grasp. As the person slowly but surely pulled me back up, I thrashed around until I broke free. "LEVY!" I screamed as I plummeted down after her. Not worried at all for my own wellbeing, I sprang off the side of the cliff using my injured leg, not registering the pain.

I wrapped my arms around her as my magic spread out around us creating a cloud of gold to stop our fall. I felt a tingling sensation in my ankle and I gaped at it as my magic healed my ankle entirely along with the rest of our wounds.

** Rogue POV**

As she fought against Sting's steel grip, I noticed that her eyes were wide with panic and fear for her little friend. She broke free of his grip and in that moment, I thought that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen until she threw herself off the cliff face.

"LEVY!" I heard her scream, blondie's voice was distorted because of how fast she was falling. I peered down over the edge along with my closest friends. I gasped as she used the side of the cliff to spring down twice as fast, USING HER INJURED ANKLE! The blonde wrapped her arms around the tiny blunette as her golden magic spread out around them. They stopped on top of the glittery cloud of magic.

As the magic washed over them, all of their nasty injuries healed within the span of 20 seconds. Lucy's cloud gently floated up to the opposite side and deposited the girls there. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her magic was sucked back into her.

** Levy POV**

I groggily opened my eyes only to see that Lucy was out cold and that all of our wounds were healed. I furrowed my brow confused, so I pressed my forehead to hers and searched through her memories and everything played out like a disturbingly twisted piano piece.

I gasped and looked across the ravine, slowly raising my head, my lower lip trembling. They all stared at us, scrutinizing us. I stared straight back "Take Lucy-nee's advice, stay the hell away from us!" I whispered hoarsely. My hazel eyes watering, I began to silently sob. With my gaze downcast, I could barely see Natsu torn between coming over or obeying me.

A warm hand on my shoulder caused me to look up into Ur's concerned face. I finally broke down into loud heartbroken sobs, burying my face into her shoulder as she stroked my downy blue hair. She lifted me up like one would carry a small child. I eventually fell asleep to her rocking.

** Ur POV**

I stared down at the two girls sadly before glaring icily at the beasts. "Minerva" I started "stay close and protect Lucy." The Asian woman nodded once, showing me that she understood.

I pressed my thumb against Levy's cheek, searching for specific memories on what was going on here. Once I found them I recoiled, surprised that they had to go through. The air turned damp and cold as my anger increased.

"Why?" I asked. "They don't deserve being flopped around like property. So… COURT THEM RIGHT DUMBASSES!" I suddenly screamed at them. "N-nani?" The pink haired one asked.

"You heard me right pinky! Court. These. Girls. Right. Or. Don't Court them at ALL!" I carefully pronounced. "Now get over here you four."

"Why?" Gajeel asked. His narrow red eyes gleamed with a lust as his eyes raked over Minerva.

"Oh shit." I mumbled. I quickly turned to Minerva and gave her Levy. "Run and don't look back, head to_ that place._" She nodded slowly and raised her brow before taking off.

I turned back to them and found that their magic energy levels became dangerously high as the girls disappeared. Then I stared back at them, hesitating only for a moment as I took off after the girls.

** Gajeel POV**

Damn. That woman looks so helpless yet so dangerous. She follows orders perfectly, I wonder if she would follow my orders that well? As Fullbuster's "Mom" ordered them to leave, my magic levels went sky high purely because of anger that she was being taken away.

The older woman stared at us, sensing things were going to get ugly, she turned and dashed after the girls at inhuman speeds. I shared a maniacal grin with Sting as we leapt over the chasm and raced after the females

I heard the crunch of a branch as I passed a dense thicket of thorns. I whirled around and stared at it and sniffed the air. I could smell Ur's icy scent along with the rest of the girl's scents. I smirked darkly as the others caught up to me and laughed. "Come out, come out wherever you are girlies~" Natsu called out sadistically.

Soft footsteps caught my attention and I glanced over to check out the noise and found it to be the 4 women. Blondie was being held up by Ur, while Minerva and Levy guarded them.

I listened carefully as a strange swirling noise was growing louder. I kept an alert eye on my surroundings as I focused on the girls. Blondie began to breathe shakily as Sting stepped forward.

"Ur," Natsu's eyes were mere slits as he spoke "Give us the girls and we will let you live." His words were quiet, filled with danger. "No chance in hell." She snarled. Sting ran forwards to snatch the girls, but ran straight into a invisible wall.

The 3 women were preparing to intercept him, shock flitted across their faces. "Lucy take down the shield!" the midget screamed at her. Ur laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder as Lucy raised her head. "T-this isn't" the girl coughed hard "m-me."

Blondie leaned up off of the Stripper's "mommy" and swayed slightly before sinking to her knees. Her breath came in short, loud bursts. She slammed her fist onto the ground and the ground rumbled.

We were all thrown off balance as a giant castle rose out of the ground, looming over us. "You all can still be forgiven. Turning girls and attempting to mark girls are such a common crime you will only get a lecture and a slap on the hand."

** Natsu POV**

I considered it for a moment, a certain blunette flashing through my mind. "Okay. Why not?" I shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ryos stated. The other two stubborn men glanced at each other and wearilynodded in unison.

"Good. Come on in now boys." This time Minerva spoke cruelly. We all walked in together, the four of us looking around in wonder. "JUVIA!" the petite blunette yelled as the blonde collapsed.

A tall blue haired vampiress strode into the room, several creatures holding a stretcher followed her, her sea blue eyes wide as she took in the scene. She easily lifted up Blondie from Minerva's shoulder, then, she was transported to a silky looking stretcher.

We all followed "Juvia" into a blindingly white room filled with cot's, cabinets and blood fridges. The creatures scuttled about everywhere, doing various tasks. The pale, sweaty girl was laid down on a clean cot. The same woman from before pulled up a stool and began her work.

She pulled our a small syringe and stuck it in the crease or Lucy's elbow. The said girl gave no reaction as the woman drew blood from her arm. The bluish-black liquid that swirled inside caused bloody bile to rise in the back of my throat.

"Just as Juvia suspected." Juvia said before getting up and walked over to a fridge and grabbed 7 bags of O poz. I simply raised a brow at her as she tossed it to each man along with the Asian woman.

Juvia then forced Lucy's jaw open and poured some blood into her mouth before the girl's eyes shot open and she grabbed the bag from Juvia and sucked it dry. The blunette wordlessly handed her the second bag as she chucked the first one to the side with a strength that could only be accessed during bloodlust.

After she finished draining the second bag, she handed the empty bag back to Juvia. Lucy turned to us and her eyes flashed a glimmering gold before turning back into their regular deep reddish brown. Her gaze passed over us before she abruptly got up and stalked out of the room. In her place on the cot their was a slip of paper.

** Lucy POV**

I stalked up the stairs to my room as my thoughts swirled in my head. _Why is this happening to me?_ I asked myself. I cautiously opened the door to my room, looking for intruders.

After securing my room, I walked into the bathroom, casting charms and spells to keep people out. I didn't want anyone to see me like this so I cast a silencing charm on the door and walls. I turned on the shower as I stripped off my cat suit.

I quickly washed my hair before I curled into a ball on the shower bottom and I sobbed in disbelief and shame as I recalled all the events that had happened in the past two days. I cried harder and harder as I realized how pathetic and weak I was. My father's voice echoed in my head _' You are a disgrace! I am disgusted that you are even my daughter! If your mother was alive she would feel just as I do.'_

My head hung low as I sobbed. _Mama… Why did you leave me I need you! I'm so confused Mama! What do I do! I wish I'd died with you! _I began to wail as I mourned over everything. My entire frame shook as I began to scream.

** Minerva POV**

As Lucy left everyone began to talk in whispers and half hearted mumbles about how she needs to 'Get a life'. A bad feeling settled deep in my abdomen. _I wish I'd died with you! _echoed in my head shaking me all the way down to my very cold core.

I left the room quickly, recognizing the mental voice. I shifted and flew quickly to the room I remembered to be hers. I unlocked the door and noticed that that the bathroom had the lights on. I unlocked that door and removed the charms.

I shut the front door and then opened the bathroom door and stepped in. Shutting the door behind me, I was greeted with her screams and wails filled with pain and anger. I pulled back the shower curtain, got in and embraced the petite, bra and panty clad girl.

She fought back against me and clawed at me, but I held on. I wrapped myself around her. Holding the blonde tightly, like a human parent would hold a scared young child who had woken up in a thunderstorm. She eventually clutched onto me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"M-min?" Lucy's voice wavered "Am I pathetic?" Her voice was soft and shaky. "Do you think I would comfort a pathetic person?" I mumbled. She shook her head no and was quickly falling asleep in my arms. I reached over and turned off the shower.

I set her gently on the counter and grabbed to towels and two pairs of pajamas I had grabbed from my bag. I gently dressed her and dried her hair before stripping out of my clothes and pulled on the pajama's I had brought for myself.

I gently opened the door after grabbing her and walked into her room, noting the five pairs of eyes that were trained on us. I shifted her to my hip as I pulled the covers back and set her in the bed before tucking her in. I turned off the light on my way out of her bedroom.

"Yes?" I asked quietly. "Why the hell are you in here?" Levy growled. "Comforting her while you guys are downstairs gossiping about her." I responded scathingly. "Why would she need you to comfort her?" The tiny girl glared at me. "You, Levy, didn't hear her depressing thoughts or did you ignore it in favor of gossiping?" I whispered menacingly.

"Maybe I did hear it, maybe I didn't hear it." She glowered at me. "Get out." I stated, my tone serious. "NO CHANCE IN HELL BITCH!" Levy screamed at me. "Now." I said. "All of you. Out." My tone held no room held no room for argument. I didn't notice the eyes on me the entire time I was in the room.

I directed them to the door and made sure they were all out before locking the door behind them. I went back into Lucy's bedroom and slid into her bed next to her, my day finally taking a toll on me. I gladly welcomed the inky blackness of sleep.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Well if you have any suggestions, PM or review and I'll get back to you!**

**~Demon**


End file.
